


Monday's Child, Tuesday's Child

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vampire Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children as different as night and . . . twilight. From January, 2006. Prompt was children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday's Child, Tuesday's Child

LaCroix watched his children, such a pair they were. A dark seductress, once a whore used by men. And a shining knight, once a Crusader used by men. And God, LaCroix supposed. They were both of his blood now, and yet they were so different from each other. Different from him.

Janette felt the fabric of her gown and smiled at LaCroix like an overjoyed child.

Nicholas watched the tailor accidentally prick his finger, watched the crimson drop well at the tip. He stiffened and looked at LaCroix as if he'd just been struck.

LaCroix smiled, sighed, cherished them both.


End file.
